Estamos solos , estemos sólos juntos
by Gonzox-kun
Summary: Solos estamos y solos estaremos - ¿ Puedo contra decirte ? - ( Tre-shot /Humanizando)
1. Spike

Solo

Siempre estuve así y recién me doy cuenta ahora , con un solo aviso aprendi la ley de la vida .

\- Todos los ponys estan invitados - dijo ella , verdugos sentimentales, siempre son quienes menos te esperas

Me quede quede solo esa noche ,reflexionando ¿Si no puedo ser amigo de alguien tan social como ella? ¿Como puedo ser amigo de alguien mas ?. Me acuerdo que siempre te ibas con tus amigas y me dejabas solo ,ese dia tuve que hacerme el almuerzo solo por primera vez , me quede con muchas quemaduras ese dia, llore mucho ,cuando llegaste te fuiste directo a la cama a dormir ,alli tuve la primera señal :

No me consolaste

Al dia siguente , fui a ayudarla a ella , mi angel , pero ella se encontro con ese tipo , ella se puso de acuerdo para tener una cita , frente a mi , cuando llegue te busque para tener un hombro en el cual llorar , pero :

Tu no estabas .

Y luego paso lo mismo que ayer , las mismas quemaduras , solo que dolia mas , mucho mas , llegaste , te tiraste a la cama ,otra vez

Me dejaste solo con mi tristeza

Despues de derrotarlo a EL , tuve una pesadilla esa noche , pense que me dirias "Ya paso ,ya paso , no te pasara nada".

Pero no lo hiciste

Un dia te intente hacer una fiesta de cumpleaños , esperando a que llegaras de la fiesta en el castillo , pero

No llegaste

Algun otro dia , intente ayudar a una amiga tuya , la granjera ,creo, pero no hice nada bien y ella me mando a cortar pasto , pero yo sabia lo que queria

Deshacerse de mi , porque soy un inútil.

En mi cumpleaños , llego solo tu grupo de amigas , me dieron solo un cupcake como pastel y un regalo por cada una , como si , como si

Lo hubieran elegido a ultima hora , solo para quedar bien .

Me quede solo muchas veces , preparaba mi propia comida , visitava con menos frecuencia al diablo , pero

Todo se volvio algo diferente cuando te volviste princesa , estabas menos tiempo conmigo , ya casi no visitabas a tus amigas.

Pero me diste una leccion de vida muy importante

Solo estamos y solos siempre estaremos

Después de esta gran lección , tu luego de aquella fiesta llegaste llorando a casa , lo admito , quise pagarte con la misma moneda , pero

No lo hice , me quede allí , fui a tu habitación , traté de consolarte , je , y te pregunté :

\- ¿ Por qué lloras ? - y tu respondiste ,

\- Fue Flash , el término conmigo - dijiste con lágrimas en tus ojos amatista , te limpie las lágrimas con mi dedo y dije lo que siempre quise escuchar :

-Tranquila , ya paso , ya paso - tu me miraste con una dulce mirada , la desviaste a mis muñecas , esa mirada de caramelo se cambio por una de horror , esta vez tu preguntaste

-¿ Spike , pero qué te pasó , cuando te hiciste esto ? -

\- Cuando tenia hambre , antes de que te volvieras princesa , me hacia el almuerzo , solo y me terminaba quemando -

\- ¿ Cuándo ? -preguntaste con ¿ temor ?

\- Cuando estabas con tus amigas -

Te disculpaste mucho , lloraste mas , me dijiste que tenía derecho a odiarte , pero yo te dije :

\- Pero no lo hago -


	2. Twilight

-Pero no lo hago- Respondiste , imposible , como es posible que no me odies , después de lo que pasaste por mi culpa , te deje solo

-¿ Por qué no me odias ? - pregunte

\- Porque el odio no me sirve , solo causa dolor y no quiero que le pase a alguien más , solo se feliz , se feliz por ti y por mi - dijiste derramando pocas lagrimas por tus ojos esmeralda , yo llore tambien -

\- Solo hay una forma de poder ser felices juntos -

Y te lance a una decisión que solo tu me responderias

...

Me besaste , en labios , siempre pense que ELLA seria mi primer beso pero :

Eres mejor de lo que soñe de ella, correspondi ,te sorprendiste , pero luego te tranquilizaste, pase mi lengua por tus dientes , pidiendo permiso para que tu lengua pasara a jugar , le diste permiso , iniciamos una batalas de lenguas , pero por falta de oxígeno [ maldito oxígeno ] , nos separamos , di mis comentarios clasicos

\- Si esto es una disculpa , es la mejor que tuve - comentario incomodo ,intente salvarme de eso ,medio avergonzado - bueno , me voy a dormir -

\- ¿Pue-Puedes ... ?-

...

Joder , que verguenza

\- ¿Pue-Puedes dormir conmigo hoy , por favor? - te pregunte , primero queria un besito tierno , pero tu lo llevaste a otro nivel , uno apasionado y ahora esto , repito , joder que verguenza

...

Esa pregunta me vino de sorpresa , me pregunto si dos mitades rotas se pueden reconstruirse

\- Por supuesto -

...

Entraste a la cama , no puedo creer que aceptarás , me acoste a tu lado , me abrazaste sonriendo

...

Tu sonrisa era amarga , me abrazaste también y me envolviste la cintura con tus tersas piernas

...

No recuerdo que paso a la mañana siguiente

...

Sólo recuerdo que

...

...

Dormi bien esa noche

 **Lo de las 2 mitades es una referencia a Violet y Finch**


	3. Tú

Buscas a tus padres, al no verlos te sientes triste y las lágrimas amanazan con salir de tus ojos amatistas , sientes a alguien revolviendo tu cabello , es la tía Rainbow

\- ¿Cómo esta mi desastre favorito? -

Tu le respondes que te sientes triste al no encontrar a tus padres , a lo que ella responde :

\- Solo fueron de compras ,calmate , estarán aquí en un santiamén -

Te sientes idiota al olvidarte de ello , tus padres estaban comprando la cena de navidad , por lo que tardarían varias hora en regresar , Dash al ver que ya no estas triste , se tira a descansar en el sofá, tú por aburrimiento exploras la casa , lo primero que ves es un espejo , tienes ojos amatistas cabello verde pasto en tiras un mechón es púrpura y el otro rosa , vistes jeans holgados un suéter mora con una franja amarilla , pareces de 9 años , vas en busca de aventuras y chocas con un librero , un libro te cae en la cabeza , lo tomas , no tiene título, notas 2 paginas en el suelo con los nombres de tus padres

- _ **Ya llegamos**_ \- oyes la voz de tus padres , dejas el libro en el suelo y te llevas las páginas al bolsillo , corres a abrazarlos

- **Calma , ya llegamos , debiste extrañarnos mucho** \- dice tú padre, a lo que respondes que si

\- _Papá y mamá ya están aquí , mi adorable bebé -_ dice tu madre , apretando tus mejillas, tú sientes vergüenza y para zafarte de ese vergonzoso momento preguntas cuando estará la cena a lo que tu madre dice que el a y tu padre se ocuparan de eso , entonces recuerdas los nombres en las páginas:

Twilight y Spike , los nombre de tus padres .

Tú eres : *Ingresa nombre del jugador aquí*


End file.
